


A thousand men and one order (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, That one AU no one asked for, World War II, racism warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a WW2 AU focused on Auth Unity, what more can I sayI'm not finishing this one, but maybe check out my other WW2 AU? Pretty please-
Relationships: authleft/authright, tankie/nazi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Nazi happily fixed the collar of his blue shirt. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. He was old enough now that he could apply to be a member of the Schutzstaffel. His best friend, Völkisch Nationalism, or short VN, was also in the SS. He was a few years older than Nazi and already finished his SS training. Not just that, he even had a rather high SS rank for his age.

The young male couldn't wait to finally be apart of something he so highly adores. The only thing he needed now was the Aryan certificate of his grandparents from his father's side. His parents and his mother's parents have already given him a copy of their certificates, but to be allowed into the SS, he had to also show the certificate of his father's parents as well. After all, it was important that his family was pure Aryan and not some non-Aryan scum. In Nazi's opinion the certificate wasn't needed at all, since it was obviously that he was a pure Aryan, but he understood the protective measurements. You could not trust scum!

He quickly ran down the stairs, like a little kid, even though he was an adult now. His mother and his father already sat at the breakfast table. “Happy Birthday” they told him in German. “Thank you.” He happily replied and sat down to eat his bread piece. 

His mom had blond, long hair and bright blue eyes. She always wore long dresses and her head was often decorated with a hat. She never had a good education. She married Nazi's father at a young age and would mostly stay at home. She cooked, cleaned the home and took care of him. His father on the other hand had brown hair, but in Nazi's eyes this didn't mean he wasn't Aryan. - The Führer doesn't have blond hair either! His father worked at a tank factory, so he had a hard “male” job. He never really looked after Nazi and didn't know how to cook. However, sometimes after work he would take some time to teach his son how to behave like a good young Aryan man. Nazi learned every detail gladly. Like a sponge he would take in his father's word. His father was Nazi's highest role model, well, right after the Führer of course.

They finished their breakfast and then it knocked on the door. Nazi hurried over to the door quickly and opened it with enthusiasm. His grandparents chuckled slightly as the door opened so quickly before them, but something was off with Nazi's granddad. His chuckle seemed highly forced, but Nazi decided to not mention it. His granddad had asthma and Nazi figured maybe that was why he seemed a bit off. Maybe he had some struggle breathing at the moment. Mention that something was off, would just attack his granddad's pride and manliness. So Nazi didn't mention it.

“Thank you for coming.” he greeted them in German and lead them into the living room. His grandparents walked in and sat down on the couch. “We have bought presents.” they said. Nazi nodded happily and sat down as well. “Thank you, grandpa and grandma.” His grandparents exchanged a look and then his grandma took out a big letter out of her little bag. That must be the copies of the certificates! He almost wanted to snatch it out of his grandma's weak hands, but he knew he had to be patient. 

Suddenly though, the living room went weirdly silent and his parents faces were graced with a worried expression. Nazi pushed himself deeper into the couch. “Is something wrong?” he asked a bit confused and worried. Did he misbehave or something? His father sighed and then sat down next to him. He placed a hand on Nazi's shoulders and Nazi stared up at him with confusion. His father rarely came so close to him, let alone touch him. “I'm so sorry, son.” He said and then took the letter in his hands. “There is something we never told you, we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you. We knew it would deeply hurt you, but you should be old enough to understand it.”

Nazi's confusion only increased and he titled his head slightly to the right. “What is it? It can't be that bad.” He simply said and gave a small smile, trying to comfort his dear father, but his father didn't smile back. Instead, he silently put the letter in his son's hands. Nazi gulped and slowly opened it. 

Nazi didn't know what he had expected, but he definitely didn't expect what he saw. His eyes were wide from shook and he felt how his biggest dream crumpled, just like his world view did. According to the certificate, his granddad was half Jewish. Which made his granddad, his father and him some disgusting crossbreed scum! Nazi felt like all of the air in his lungs have just left him and suddenly he was really glad that his granddad had asthma. 

Nazi's family tried to calm him down and were continually saying something to him, but he let their voices fade out. He didn't listen. Instead, he stood up with rage, crumpled the paper into his pants pockets, slammed the door open and ran outside. 

He ran down the street. He felt the adrenaline pump through his body. Why does his own and his father's certificate say they both were pure Aryan when his granddad was such scum? Did the testers not realize that something was off? Did they made a mistake? Nazi only increased his speed and as he ran, he took a glance at the run-down shop of their Jewish neighbors. The windows were broken and the walls were begrimed with hateful graffiti. He ignored it for now.

The young male arrived the end of his dirty home street and decided to sit down on the bench he found. His parents didn't seem to have followed him. Maybe he was too fast for them or they just decided that he needed some alone time. He sat there for some minutes and hid his face in his hands.

“Nazi?” a voice asked and he looked up. It was his best friend, Völkisch Nationalism. “Happy Birthday, you look down, what happened?” he asked and sat down next to him. He wore his SS uniform and Nazi felt how jealousy spread through his body. Could he tell him? He was his best friend after all. He should probably tell him. He opened his mouth to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, so you're telling me that your granddad is a fucking Jew?” Nazi's best friend asked once more, as if he just couldn't get it through his skull. “No! Half-Jew!” Nazi corrected him angrily, as if this would make the situation any better. Völkisch Nationalism had to grimace in disgust and looked at his friend from head to toe. “Wow, I should have noticed earlier.” Nazi bit on his lips and stayed silent. His friend stayed silent as well and Nazi could feel how he grew more and more nervous.

“Anyway, I can stick the dream to be accepted into the SS in my ass.” He said jokingly, trying to get his friend to not look at him with such disgust. It worked. Völkisch Nationalism had to chuckle. “The Wehrmacht is still an option.” He said back and Nazi slowly calmed down again. “Yes, but the military is mandatory anyway. I wanted to be a hero and not-” “Shush.” His friend laid a finger on Nazi's lips to shut him up. 

“Wehrmacht is fine. They're also heroes. Didn't you hear about it? As the Wehrmact marched into Austria the citizens threw flowers at them!” he said proudly, as if he has marched there as well, which he didn't. He removed his finger off Nazi's lips again and wiped his finger clean on his shirt. “But you better keep silent about your granddad, that's so disgraceful, really...” He mumbled. “He doesn't even wear the star.” “Ah, but he's only half Jewish so it makes sense that-” The glare that his friend gave made him shut up. “Are you turning sympathetic already? You know what the Jews want.” 

“I'm not growing sympathetic!” He angrily shot back and stood up. Gladly nobody was near to hear their conversation. His friend sighed and then smiled. “Now, now... calm down. I know this news is disgusting, but you can still contribute to this beatiful country. After all, you were never in connection with Jewish propaganda. You were raised by your Aryan mother, you're almost like us. You're an exception for us.” Nazi went silent. His friend has decided to exclude him pretty quickly. “My certificate still stays I'm pure Aryan.” Nazi said back, slightly irritated. “Well, then don't make me report you and request a new test. You may be 88% Aryan, but then you're still 12% Jewish.” Völkisch Nationalism said with a laugh and Nazi just rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” Völkisch Nationalism stood up and laid a hand on Nazi's shoulders. “let's make a deal.” Nazi turned his head towards him. “When you're at the front during your Wehrmacht duty, why don't you bring me one of those ugly commie ushankas? As a proof that you killed one of them and that you're truly one of us. If you do, I will lay in a good word by the Staffelführer to let you into the SS. “ Nazi's eyes lit up at that sentence. He was a bit mad that his friend didn't trust him as much as before anymore, but he also knew that he was actually quite lucky that his friend didn't went completely nuts at this news. 

“Deal!” Nazi said loudly and hold out his hand to his best friend. Völkisch Nationalism took it with a smile and shook it. 

As Nazi walked back home it was already dark outside. After Völkisch Nationalism left he had spent the rest of his day in the grass, thinking about every thing that has happened today. He decided that he would publicly sweep this whole thing under the carpet. Nobody had to know it. He was still Aryan. He opened the door with his house key and quickly he felt the eyes of his family on him. “You're back.” his father called out the obvious. They were all sitting on the couch. Nazi nodded and tried to not look at his granddad. 

“I'm still mad that you only told me about this now, but I have decided that I will bring back honor to our family. Since I'm an adult I have to roll into the Wehrmacht anyway, but I will not be a regular soldier. I will be a hero and help to bring the deserved Lebensraum to the Aryan race. Even if I'm not fully...” he went silent and his parents looked at each other in confusion. Apparently there have thought their son would have a different reaction than this.

“Granddad.” Nazi mentioned and turned his head to him. His Granddad gave him a sad smile. “Are you proud that your parents crossbreed-ed?” His granddad just looked at him in confusion and didn't answer. It made him mad. “Answer!” He loudly shouted and his father rushed over. “Don't talk to your granddad that way!” He scolded him, but Nazi looked away in anger. “Look at me when I'm talking to you!” 

The father grabbed his son by his wrist and turned him around. “It isn't your granddad's fault. Shouldn't you be old enough to understand this?” He said and Nazi's face went red. “Are you really defending this?! You're filthy! I hate you! You never were here for me anyway! And now I finally know why! Of course you wouldn't tell me! Because you're a fucking pussy and a Jew!” Nazi yelled loudly. 

His father raised his hand and punched him in his face. His mother had to flinch at the loud noise. It was silent again and Nazi took the chance to forcefully remove his wrist out of his father's grip. “Go to your room and think about why you deserved that punch. And then we will talk about it tomorrow before you go to the Wehrmacht.” His father commanded and Nazi just quietly obeyed. 

Surely the talk tomorrow would be useless. He should just quickly leave home tomorrow before they wake up. Nazi thought to himself. He quickly walked up the stairs and into his room. On his table was a Third Reich flag that he hasn't hung up yet. He walked over to it, hung it up over his table and then laid down on his blue bed. Before he felt asleep he promised himself that he would kill one of those damn commies to show his best friend that he was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I want to publish another chapter tomorrow

Tankie sighed. This must be the most boring job he had done so far and he really missed his beautiful home city Leningrad. He especially missed the city hall and the tall Lenin statue in front of it. It reminded him of the revolution, which is were he received the most exciting moments of his life. The only thing that could have made it even better, is if he could have met Lenin personally. He dug his fingers into his blanket. It was fuzzy and warm. 

When his best friend, Marxism-Leninism, told him that he had an awesome job for him, he thought ML would help him to reach the status of the Supreme Soviet of the Russian SFSR or something, but obviously that didn't happen. Instead he was now sitting in some tent in the former Poland. He didn't like the landscape.

Tankie laid down on his sleeping bag. Tankie thought when he and the other soldiers arrive in Poland, they would join some kind of fight, but that never happened. The Polish they met just surrendered on spot. Tankie was confused at first, but it turns out that the Commander sent the Soviet soldiers in just after Poland had no government anymore, they fled out of the country. Meaning that Poland had no longer a state and therefore basically wasn't really a country. Tankie was almost disappointed at the news. The communist never had liked Poland in the first place, because it was filled with fascists in his opinion, but he figured his commander has done a good job. Right after their marsh into the foreign territory, the USSR claimed neutrality in Poland's and Third Reich's conflict and France and England have agreed. They didn't interfere. 

Well, the whole Poland thing didn't go as he would have thought, but at least he looked amazing in his uniform and after all it was good that he didn't had to shoot anyone. Tankie had to smile. His military uniform filled him with pride. The bright red star on his ushanka might not be the best camouflage for a war and so he decided to wear a helmet over his ushanka. He remembered showing Orthodox Marxism, but he just said he looked ridiculous. That Tankie should decide between helmet or ushanka, because now he looked like he had a gigantic head. Tankie didn't really care because he felt amazing. 

Quickly he got out of his tent and walked over to his comrades at the campfire. The moon looked peaceful and crickets added happy noises to the soldier's songs. The soldiers would go home soon, but there were some rumors going around that the Third Reich is apparently planning to attack the Soviet Union. Tankie never really believed that non-sense. The two countries have a non-aggression pact after all. Soon he would peacefully return to Leningrad and be able to actively be a part of politics again. Well, kind of. Mostly Marxism-Leninism was the one who actually archived something with his work but Tankie wasn't jealous. They're comrades after all... Ok, he was lying. He was kinda jealous, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. He doesn't want to be selfish.

Tankie could feel someone lay an arm around his shoulder. It was a young Russian and he seemed to be drunk. He probably drank too much of the vodka. “Do you think it's true?” He asked Tankie in Russian and the ideology raised an eyebrow. “What?” “The rumor that the Nazis will attack the Soviet Union.” Tankie thought about it for a while. In the end, a war with the Third Reich is probably unavoidable. Their goals were too different and the Nazis already attacked many European countries. Not to mention that the Führer's claim that all the Jews came from the East isn't a good argument to disprove the rumor. But still, the Nazis signed a non-aggression pact with them. 

“Don't worry, it won't happen anytime soon and when it does, we will be prepared.” Tankie said with an motivating tone and pressed the younger person closer to him. “I will protect you.” he added. The Russian next to him had to giggle and handed Tankie a shot glass with vodka. They both chucked it down quickly. 

Tankie knew that alcohol wasn't really something good, but it just tasted too good. It made his stomach feel warm and it also gave him a pleasant burning feeling in his throat. It was an especially nice drink when you had no food at home. He knew some specific people would make fun of him if the told them this, but in the end it was the truth. And Tankie wasn't mad about the famine of 1933. In the end, under the regime of the Russian Empire he suffered under hunger were more often. Memories washed over him and for a moment he could feel how the pleasant warm feeling in his stomach turned around. During the revolution he didn't just fight against the imperialist enemies, he also betrayed a really good friend. He felt like puking.

“Hey, are you okay?” His comrade next to him asked with worry in his voice. Tankie was quickly thrown back into reality. “Yes, sorry.” He said with a chuckle and decided another shot of vodka would be a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The training to become a full member of the Wehrmacht didn't take long and Nazi wondered if they have shortened the recruitment time or if his former membership in the scouts made him so amazing already, that he didn't need as much training as the other recruits. He guessed it was something between both of these things. Unfortunately, none of the other recruits seemed to really like him much since they always said he's ingratiating himself with the generals. Nazi seemed to care really little about their opinion though. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He was supposed to be a Schutzstaffel member and do an more important job than crawling around in the dirt. 

“Line up!” The general yelled in German and Nazi straightened his back. Today they would be acknowledged as real soldiers. All they had to is swear on the oath. “I swear this holy oath to God that I should unconditionally obey the leader of the Third Reich and it's people, Adolf Hitler, the Supreme Commander of the Wehrmacht, and that I, as a brave soldier, should be ready to commit my life to this oath at any time.” There was silence for a moment and then the general proceeded to divide the freshly trained soldiers into groups. 

Nazi toned the general's voice out a bit, he didn't care with whom he would be in a troop or what he would have to do. He just wanted one thing and that was the blood of a commie on his hands. He remembered the day he left home. He woke up at 5 am and decided to not even eat breakfast because his parents might hear the noise in the kitchen. Before leaving he grabbed the family photo that always hung up right in front of their living room table. He kind of regretted having gone without any last words and he really missed the kind words of his mother. He should be happy today, should be proud that he was now part of the Wehrmacht, but he just couldn't. It wasn't anything special to him, but he knew his mother would be proud anyway and he really craved her appreciation at the moment.

“Nazi.” The addressed soldier quickly turned his attention back to his former teacher and general. “You will join the troops on the Soviet front.” Nazi gave a small nod and then stepped away, making his way over to the APCs. It would surely be a cool feeling to drive to former Poland with an Sd.Kfz. 251. It wasn't as cool as driving with a tank, but it was still pretty amazing.

As Nazi came closer to the Sd. Kfz. he recognized a soldier standing on the edge of the vehicle. He eyed him cautiously. It was Friedhelm. Once, in the canteen, he recalled how Friedhelm has complained about the SS. That they're all just inflated assholes who thought they were better than them. Nazi joined the conversation by saying that the SS truly was better than them and that Friedhelm was acting like a stupid Jew. The conversation then ended with both of them having a bloody nose. Nazi was lucky that his punishment only ended up being peeling some potatoes. 

Normally, you were obliged to help your fellow soldiers onto the vehicle, but Friedhelm stubbornly looked away. Nazi rolled his eyes in slight anger, kicked his left foot on the small armored piece over the tracks of the vehicle and put his hands on the surface. He lifted himself up and used his right leg to enter the Sd. Kfz. He almost fell over but was able to catch himself. Nazi could see how Friedhelm was trying to suppress a giggle and Nazi sat down slightly irritated. He didn't want to start a fight with Friedhelm, his new general would just get mad at them.

They had to wait there for a rather long time, but nobody except Nazi seemed to mind it much. Most of the new soldiers excitingly talked to each other and told each other stories about coming back as a hero. As the vehicle finally started they even began singing songs. At first Nazi didn't want to join them, but as they started singing Erika he couldn't stop himself from joining. 

He felt someone laying a hand on his shoulder. “The heroes who drove here before us freed that shithole country and now we will make sure it will grow up to be a beautiful part of the Third Reich.” Nazi nodded with a smile. He didn't like it when people touched him, but he would endure it for now. 

The drive took around 10 hours and as they arrived it was dark already. Around them were a lot of destroyed buildings and brick piles. People probably carted the bricks away onto piles so you could move around easier in the area. Nazi sighted a street sign but wasn't able to read it because it was in Polish. Everyone got up to pitch their tents and make a campfire. They all were hungry and tired, but glad to have arrived at their destination. Their job was to get the Polish resistance under control, locate Jews and all in all keep the new border between the Third Reich and the Soviet Union under supervision. Communists weren't to be trusted and all.

Nazi jumped out of the Sd.Kfz. 251 and almost froze at the sight before him. There were some communists, not even far away from them, just cozily eating their soup around a campfire. Nazi knew that the Third Reich and the Soviet Union weren't in a war, so it shouldn't be that surprising, but it was still weird. Nazi now wondered how many of his fellow soldiers even knew that there was already a plan to attack the Soviet Union. Nazi basically only knew about the information because Völkisch Nationalism has told him about it. As a SS member, he knew a lot of stuff that others didn't. Nazi really appreciates that he trusts him so much.

Nazi realized he was staring as one of the communists shot him a small confused smile. The guy looked rather big and seemed kinda uncomfortable about the fact that Nazi was staring him down. Nazi blinked at him, noticing the rather unusual red skin and then quickly turned his head away. The guy probably was a ideology as well and not an ordinary human. Nazi tried to forget his awkward staring contest with the communist and started getting to work by helping the others to pitch up the tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a basic plan for how this fanfic will go, but if you ever have any ideas about what I could add, please tell me.


End file.
